jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Lee
Jennifer Lee ''' is the future daughter of Juniper Lee and Marcus Conner. she is a strong willed and determined warrior, who refuses to the let post-apocalyptic society she was born into get the better of her. She spends all of her time honing her skills and training to be the best fighter she can be. unlike the Te Xuan Ze's of the past who keep order and balance between humans and magic, Jennifer holds a strong prejudice towards magical creatures and normally beats up and kills monsters even if they aren't doing anything wrong. She feels that they are partly to blame for the world ending up the way it did. History Jennifer Lee was born in the year 2XXX to Juniper and Marcus Conner, though she never knew either of them personally. all she knew was that her mother was once a great leader of a legendary adventure team, thus why she chooses to go by her mother's last name and not Marcus's, when she was a little girl she stumbled upon and the abandoned headquarters of the World Organization Of Human Protection (or WOOHP) there what resources were left to train herself into a deadly killer. from there she spent many years fighting the forces of evil and magic hoping to one day start a new adventure team and return the world to the way it once was. the first member she recruited was CyberCop due to his mother's involvement with the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew. together they travel the land looking for recruits to take back the fallen world. Powers * '''Super Strength: Jennifer has an enormous level of superhuman strength, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to punch them directly. she can easily stop a train moving at Mach 1, or even more impressively, lift over 10 tons of making her far stronger than her mother ever was. * Super Speed: Jennifer possesses the ability to move at incredible super speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. * Invulnerability: Jennifer is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come in contact with her skin. However, her durability has proved to be somewhat weaker than that of CyberCop. * Martial Arts: Jennifer is well trained in multiple martial arts, she is known to have mastered at least 10 forms of martial arts. Her primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. * Superhuman Stamina: Jennifer's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Magic Immunity: She has some degree of immunity to some magical effects. * Magic: Jennifer can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid her in battle. The spell she uses the most is the banishing spell. Trivia * Jennifer Lee first appeared in the Season 2 finale of the Juniper Lee's Adventures Series episode Enter The Justice Guardians. this is also the first time she meets her mother Juniper. * She does not know what happened to the future version of her mother. the only she has left of her is the Te Xuan Ze bracelet. * Jennifer has a prejudice for the Xion of the future because of her ability to turn into a dragon, though they have reluctantly teamed up for the greater good on a number of occasions * Jennifer has a lust for violence and actively goes out looking for fights. * The blue suit she wears was an updated version of the WHOOP spy suit from the building she lives in. Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies